fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
IJN Yamato
Yamato(大和?), named after the ancient Japanese Yamato Province, was the lead ship of the Yamato class of battleships that served with the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. She and her sister ship, Musashi, were the heaviest and most powerfully armed battleships ever constructed, displacing 72,800 tonnes at full load and armed with nine 46 cm (18.1 inch) main guns. However, the yamato lost his title as heaviest battleship in Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon when version 0.51 released when the IJN Kii do his debut in the mod. Neither, however, survived the war. During the 1930s the Japanese government adopted an ultranationalist militancy with a view to greatly expand the Japanese Empire. Japan withdrew from the League of Nations in 1934, renouncing its treaty obligations. After withdrawing from the Washington Naval Treaty, which limited the size and power of capital ships, the Imperial Japanese Navy began their design of the new Yamato class of heavy battleships. The class design was not finalized until 1937. When the class was finally laid down, a great effort was made in Japan to ensure that the ships were built in extreme secrecy to prevent American intelligence officials from learning of their existence and specifications. As part of the secrecy, the Japanese referred to their armament as 16 inch guns. It was not until the end of the war that her true displacement and the caliber of her weaponry were known. Yamato was the lead ship of the class. Planners recognized that Japan would be unable to compete with the output of naval shipyards of the United States should war break out, so the vessels of the Yamato class were designed to be capable of engaging multiple enemy battleships at the same time. They displaced over 70,000 tons each, and it was hoped that their firepower would offset American naval production capabilities. Yamato's keel was laid down at the Kure Naval Arsenal, Hiroshima, on 4 November 1937, in a dockyard that had to be adapted to accommodate her enormous hull. The dock was deepened by one metre, and gantry cranes capable of lifting up to 350 tonnes were installed. Fearful that the United States would learn of the vessel's characteristics, the Japanese erected a canopy over part of the slipway to screen the ship from view. Yamato was launched on 8 August 1940, with Captain (later Vice-Admiral) Miyazato Shutoku in command. Yamato's main battery consisted of nine 46 cm (18.1 in) 45 Caliber Type 94 naval guns—the largest caliber of naval artillery ever fitted to a warship, although the shells were lighter than the British 18 inch naval guns of World War I. Each gun was 21.13 metres (69.3 ft) long, weighed 147.3 tonnes (162.4 short tons), and was capable of firing high explosive or armor piercing shells 42 kilometres (26 mi). Her secondary battery comprised twelve 155-millimetre (6.1 in) guns mounted in four triple turrets (one forward, one aft, two midships), and twelve 127-millimetre (5.0 in) guns in six twin mounts (three on each side amidships). These turrets had been taken off the Mogami class cruisers when those vessels were converted to a main armament of 8 inch guns. In addition, Yamato carried twenty-four 25-millimetre (0.98 in) anti-aircraft guns, primarily mounted amidships. When refitted in 1944 and 1945 for naval engagements in the South Pacific, the secondary battery configuration was changed to six 155 mm guns and twenty four 127 mm guns, and the number of 25 mm anti-aircraft guns was increased to 162. Weaponry Yamato 1941 BF1942 2015-05-24 17-14-24-14.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-14-30-38.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-14-38-13.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-14-41-98.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-14-58-23.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-15-43-43.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-15-51-47.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-15-55-62.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-16-56-26.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1941) Yamato 1943 BF1942 2015-05-24 23-01-50-38.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1943) BF1942 2015-05-24 23-02-02-75.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1943) BF1942 2015-05-24 23-02-05-34.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1943) BF1942 2015-05-24 23-02-12-29.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1943) BF1942 2015-05-24 23-02-17-27.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1943) BF1942 2015-05-24 23-02-23-42.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1943) BF1942 2015-05-24 23-02-36-71.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1943) Yamato 1944 BF1942 2015-05-24 17-52-08-22.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1944) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-52-13-53.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1944) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-52-22-47.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1944) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-52-34-69.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1944) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-52-42-40.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1944) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-52-55-41.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1944) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-53-05-04.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1944) BF1942 2015-05-24 17-53-24-10.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1944) Yamato 1945 Yamato 1945.jpg|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-52-58-82.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-57-24-96.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-57-29-50.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-57-33-94.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-57-39-50.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-57-46-83.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-57-53-99.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-58-08-41.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-58-13-84.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-58-26-17.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-58-30-35.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) BF1942 2015-05-24 18-59-23-59.png|IJN Yamato (Model 1945) The Yamato in 1945 compared with the IJN Kii. External links * Wikipedia entry Category:Japanese Watercrafts Category:Battleships